1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety razor and is directed more particularly to a razor adapted to receive a shaving unit of the type wherein blade means is permanently fixed to additional structure, such as a platform a guard member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,713--Roth, issued July 30, 1957, shows a razor having a cavity therein adapted to receive a shaving unit comprising a blade fixed to a platform and guard member. To assist in retaining the shaving unit in the razor cavity, a leaf spring is provided, the spring being attached to the exterior of the handle and extending through an opening in the shaving unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,831--Hansom, issued June 18, 1968, in FIG. 15, shows a razor having a cavity adapted to receive a shaving unit, and further shows a spring biased means in the handle for entering the cavity and engaging an underside of the shaving unit to retain the shaving unit in the cavity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,992--Bennett et al, issued Feb. 29, 1972, and 3,646,674--Fitzpatrick, issued Mar. 7, 1972, show razors adapted to receive shaving units and having means within the shaving unit receiving cavity for engagement with the underside of the shaving unit for retention of the shaving unit in the cavity. The patents further show button means for initiating withdrawal of the shaving unit engagement means and also for ejecting the shaving unit from the razor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,227--Hood, issued June 11, 1974, 3,816,914--Wordtmann, issued June 18, 1974; and 3,918,155--Atkins, issued Nov. 11, 1975 all show razors adapted to receive shaving units, further adapted to retain the shaving units by means of structure within the razor cavity for engaging the underside of the shaving unit, and still further, having button means for ejecting the shaving unit from the cavity when use of the shaving unit is no longer desired.